finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X World Guide
Final Fantasy X World Guide - Yevon's dogma and People on the Spira is a Famitsu book published by Enterbrain in Japan in 2001. It is printed on A5 and contains 191 pages. The ISBN is 4-7577-0608-1. The work is in the perspective of an editor who has experienced the events of Final Fantasy X and wishes to convey the harsh realities of a Spira 10 years prior to the Calm. It is a compilation of works on various subjects written by anonymous denizens of Spira from around that time, and includes notes from the editor that help a contemporary reader to parse the content. The work is split into two parts. The first showcases the stories of three summoners who attempted to defeat Sin. The second part showcases the views of people towards different facets of life 10 years into the past and is divided into ten different topics. The end of the book also contains some bonus illustrations, info on tie-in merchandise, as well as two postcards featuring art by Yoshitaka Amano. Final Fantasy X World Guide is not a walkthrough, but rather an in-universe, retrospective guide to the world Spira, which provides insight into how the world was like a decade before the events of Final Fantasy X. Book TOC #Chapter1 The tales of no name summoners - p6 #* A trip for revenge - p8 #* A boy's trip - p24 #* A trip to survive - p58 #Chapter2 Wisdom for living with death and sadness - p112 #* Age of summoners - p114 #* Battle Against the menace - p116 #* About battle gears - p118 #* Types of battle gears - p129 #* About black and white - p126 #* About special abilities - p128 #* Summoner's calling - p130 #* Haunting evil spirits - p132 #* About "Sin" - p175 #* Ancient machines - p176 #* Illustration & Goods - p180 #* Goods - p187 Note: The book provides its own translated headings. Contents Chapter 1 A trip for revenge The tale of a summoner who goes on a journey to seek revenge against "Sin" for the loss her beloved husband; a journey with an unexpected end. A boy's trip The journey of a highly praised and talented adolescent summoner, and the haughty swordsman who becomes his guardian. Although everything appears to start smoothly, but all is not well. A trip to survive A journey undertaken by a summoner and his guards, his brother and a lady Black Mage, in a bid to defeat "Sin". Along the way, conflict divides the summoner and his brother and the summoner's resolve is tested. Chapter 2 Age of summoners *Most of this section is covered by the page on Sin *Only Yunalesca and 3 high summoners, Ohalland, Gandof, and Yocun, had succeeded in bringing down Sin. Battle Against the menace This section talks about where fiends come from, as well as how to go about arming oneself against them. * Katana and swords are described as weapons popular among men, but the former requires a fairly high level of proficiency in combat. * Only the living may gain experience points and improve their stats. The types of abilities that one learns is dependent on one's own aptitude for something. * Ronso have the potential to excel in many skills, but often end up focusing on physical combat. Their weapon of choice is the spear *A summoner must prioritize learning White Magic, as they need those abilities to support their guardians. About battle gears Types of battle gears About black and white About special abilities Summoner's calling Haunting evil spirits About "Sin" Ancient machines Illustration & Goods Goods Sample pages Category:Books